Paddleboards, surfboards, kayaks, waveskis and the like have been used for many years as rescue and lifesaving devices and as platforms for other activities such as scuba diving, fishing, paddling, surfing, kayaking and the like. Typically, the user lies on the surfboard or paddleboard in a prone position and paddles the paddleboard using his/her arms. In recent years, the popularity of standup paddleboards (hereinafter SUPs) has exploded due to the ease of learning and more comfortable paddling position as compared to conventional paddleboards. When using a SUP the user stands erect and propels the SUP using a paddle. As such, the user has a greater mechanical advantage and can traverse greater distances more efficiently and more comfortably using a SUP as compared with a conventional paddleboard.
Generally, surfboards, paddleboards, SUPs, body boards, waveskis, kayaks, and the like employ at least one fin or similar device to aid in enhancing device stability and permit efficient tracking and control. FIGS. 1-3 shows various views of a prior art SUP. As shown, the SUP 1 includes a body 3 having a first surface 5 and a second surface 9. Optionally, the first surface 5 may include one or more traction devices or pads 7 positioned thereon. Further, the SUP 1 includes a fin box 11 having a fin 13 positioned therein. As shown, the fin box 11 and fin 13 are located proximate to the tail 15 of the SUP 1. While prior art fin systems used on surfboards, SUPs, and the like have proven useful in the past a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, the user may wish to change some characteristics of the fin 13 during use to overcome changes in environmental conditions, overcome impediments to travel, enhance the stability of the watercraft and the like. Unfortunately, prior art fin systems are largely fixed once the fin 13 is installed on the surfboard, SUP kayak, or similar watercraft. As such, the user cannot easily vary the length, angle, or other characteristic of the fin 13 during use.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for a fin system for use with SUPS, surfboards, body boards, kayaks, waveskis and similar watercraft which enables the user to easily and quickly vary characteristics of the fin during use.